


Regret

by fortnightsofren



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, rexsoka - Fandom
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Lives, F/M, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortnightsofren/pseuds/fortnightsofren
Summary: After Order 66, Ahsoka finds herself on the run. She's made home on Thabeska, without Rex, and can't seem to stop herself from thinking what her life would be like had he joined her.





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> takes place during the Ahsoka Novel (you don't have to read it to understand the fic)

_**REGRET** _

Word Count: 711

Era: Post Order 66

Pairings: Rex and Ahsoka

 

Thabeska, she determined, reminded her of blue milk. It was tasteless, monochrome, and flat. She thanked the Force she didn’t have allergies like some of the other citizens that had migrated to the planet. Her species wasn’t used to a sphere of dust, but not like the other wheezing humanoids she’s come across. The only downfall of her day was realizing that the soles of her boots had worn through. If she’d been born a Trandoshan, perhaps the downfall of her day would be that and the pleasure of a snotty nose.

She’d consulted with Fardi earlier, and he agreed to let her go get some new boots with prepay. It would come out of her earnings, but there was nothing else she had her eye on. Buying them would probably cost her a meal; but it was something she could handle.

Her hand shielded the scorched sun and relieved her eyesight. The next thing she may have to invest in would have to be something that blocked the raging white fire. She removed it upon entering the doors of her destination. It smelled rather musty in the shoe shop and Ahsoka had presumed the building, like many others on Thabeska, had an ill-performing ventilation system. Picking up the boots that most resembled the ones she presently wore, she inspected them and made the decision. Her size was in stock and she pried the correct box from its situated spot in the cubby. With a defeated sigh, she sat on a provided bench and crossed an ankle over its opposing knee. She examined the heel of her worn shoe and saw that her socks, too, now sported a hole. She huffed and began to fumble with the buckles. Doing so was not the issue it had once been when they’d first been purchased. She took it off and reveled in the freeing sensation. The second boot soon followed, quicker than the first.

Now barefoot, Ahsoka picked up the newer boots and situated them just below the knee. She looked ahead in the mirror at the new shoes; sizing herself up. The make was familiar. Rex’s civvies once consisted of a pair of those model boots with the black clasps.

Rex.

He didn’t want to let her go out on her own. It was wrong, he’d said. But she didn’t listen because she’s “been on her own before” and she “knew what she was talking about.” She rolled her eyes, for the first time, at herself. How could she be such a … such a di’kut? Rex should be there with her. Afterall, he wanted to be. She didn’t want to be on Thabeska. She was skilled at mechanics, but it wasn’t right that her captain wasn’t underneath the ship next to hers. Working on mechanics gained its own sense of life when they were doing it together, cracking jokes instead of getting up to get a cleaner rag. The Outer Rim was no place for her without Rex.

And now, she had no idea where he’d gone. She’d made the wrong choice. She regretted her decision. She wanted nothing more than to go back and have left with him; to be wherever he was.

Hastily, she finished buckling her future purchase and stood. Once more she looked at herself. She should’ve seen the both of them in that mirror. Ahsoka picked up the empty box and her earlier pair of boots. Reluctantly standing, she moved toward the front of the store. She dangled the boots over the garbage before dropping them and then placing the box on the counter.

“I’ve already put them on,” she informed the cashier. He nodded.

While he rung up her purchase, Ahsoka stepped away from the counter. Her comm began to blink.

The other line crackled with static before clearing, “Ahsoka?”

She looked around hurriedly and responded, “Uh, this is Ashla.”

The calling end picked up her innuendo, “Well?”

The heat of the sun embraced her, “Send your coordinates.”

Rex responded with a respective, “Yes, Sir.” He ended the call and Ahsoka was overcome with happiness; stepping out into the sun and onto the dust with her fresh boots.

“Hey! Yer gonna pay ‘fer those!”


End file.
